


A Spoonful of Applesauce

by Nillen



Series: Hartwin Week [6]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Awkward Romance, Eggsy & Roxy Bromance, Humor, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nillen/pseuds/Nillen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Harry Hart thinks his crush on his late best friend's son is completely inappropriate. Dr. Gary 'Eggsy' Unwin thinks his feeling for his late father's best friend is totally platonic.</p><p>Everyone else thinks both of them are idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spoonful of Applesauce

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingsman: The Secret Service.
> 
> This story is UNBETA-ED/UNEDITED. I apologize for all the errors. :(
> 
> Enjoy the story!

“Harry, stop staring at the resident’s arse,” Harry would have choked on his cup of coffee if he was drinking it when Merlin spoke, “This is seriously unbecoming of you.”  


The dark haired doctor turned to give his friend a glare. Merlin shrugged his shoulders at him, his eyes remained intact on the patient’s clipboard in his hand.

“I was not staring at his arse.” He gritted his teeth instead when he realized Merlin wasn’t going to cower from his glare. Not to mention that he didn’t even acknowledge Harry’s feeling on his words.

Not that what he was saying was true. Of course not. Not at all.

Merlin looked up from his clipboard, levelling the look he always sent Harry’s way when Harry was being dumb or when Harry and James were planning to pull a prank on Chester.

“I didn’t mention which resident. You said ‘him’. Means you were staring at Unwin’s arse.”

“… You twisted my words. I was not staring at anyone’s arse.”

“Sure, Harry, and yesterday you definitely didn’t relent when the boy asked you if he could do a hands-on examination on your person as his free time hobby.”

“That was not his free time hobby. He’s new, he’s learning, I’m just lending him a hand.”

“More like your body.”

“Don’t you think the two of you are too old for this sort of banter?” Percival’s voice stopped them for arguing some more, and both of them turned to look at him almost grouchily.

“Tell that to Harry. He needs to take his head out his arse and stop stalking the boy. And I’m not even fit for this kind of thing. Tell him about it, Percival.”

Percival let out a sigh, face impassive as he checked on the patient’s IV.

“If you think my relationship with James rendered me fit to give love advice, it looked like you have it wrong, Merlin. Married to a 5-year-old in a body of a fully grown-up man only rendered me fit to give advice about babysitting.”

Percival was checking the vital of the unconscious patient, induced into sleep after trying to run away from the ward. He didn’t even look at them as he put back his stethoscope around his neck and wrote down the condition of the patient on the clipboard he had taken back from Merlin, before hanging it at the end of the patient’s bed. Merlin sent a glare toward Harry’s way, who had come into the ward in the first place to see the examination Merlin and Percival had carried out on the patient.

(Or maybe he was there to stalk one Eggsy Unwin who was helping them with the patient, but it was not like Harry was going to admit that over own his dead body.)

“Don’t you have other patients to attend, Harry?” Merlin asked him again for the third time since he entered the ward. Harry looked down at his empty cup of coffee he had held in his hands for the past 10 minutes, and blinked his eyes.

“It’s my 30 minute break.” He answered almost mournfully. Percival at least had the decency to look sorry for him.

“First one since the last 12 hours?” He asked kindly, and Harry blinked his eyes slowly.

“24.”

“The perks of being Kingsman’s top surgeon, yes?” he smiled a little, and Harry sighed. Merlin levelled him another look.

“You have 20 minutes left. Go and get a kip.”

“I’m sorry for being late. Rox’s on her way too.” A young blond resident entered the ward before Harry could reply to Merlin. He was carrying a tray filled with medicine, going straight to Percival and subsequently received a nod of thanks from said doctor. Harry stared at the boy, known as Eggsy – who had a pair of beautiful blue eyes, soft dark blond hair, fair skin, bright smile, pretty dimples, and let us not forget, whose father was Harry’s late friend – and Harry quickly shook his head to clear away all the dizziness in his head. It seemed like he really did need some sleep, Merlin’s advice was to be taken seriously into heart then.

“I’ll just take my leave now.” He quietly addressed his friends and was already outside the ward when Eggsy stopped him by latching on the sleeve of his white coat. Eyes wide, Harry looked down at where the blond resident was holding him, and the response made Eggsy let go of him quickly.

“Umm, sorry, Dr Hart, I was just, umm,” the boy was a flushing mess, red cheeks and eyes darting elsewhere as he tried to avoid Harry’s stare at him, “…I have this.”

He took a deep breath, all in sudden looked too determined, and took out a packet of energy bar from his pocket. Harry watched as the boy grabbed his hand, and placed the snack into his palm. If there were wires that connected Harry’s hand to his brain, it must have been cut off because Harry wasn’t so sure how to react to this.

To this adorable mess named Eggsy Unwin.

“I- I think you look too tired, so have it. And I’ll see you later yeah.” He gave Harry his bright grin; the one that Harry might have looked forward to every day, because he was like the sun in Harry’s orbit, and Harry was a desperate old man who would willingly live with the scraps Eggsy threw his way because he knew he couldn’t have the young man.

... And now he was not making any sense anymore. Make that a desperate, creepy, mental old man.

Harry blinked his eyes when he saw Eggsy’s grin slowly dimmed, his eyes no longer smiling and now he looked like he was out of place. Like he wanted to run away from there. Then, Harry realized that his lack of response was definitely the one that made Eggsy looked so fidgety like that.

“Thank you, Eggsy.” He replied gently, offering a small smile to the boy and watched Eggsy brightened up again like a bulb. “I appreciated this.”

He wanted to hold onto Eggsy’s hand that was still in his, with both of his hands, but the cup in his other hand made it hard to do so without looking awkward. So Harry faked a cough and squeezed their hands together before letting go. Eggsy grinned wider, looking up at him as if he wanted Harry to pick him up, put him in a little bottle and keep him in his pocket forever.

(Not that it was possible. Not that Harry would do it if it was possible. Nonsense. Total nonsense.)

“Okay. I’ll see you around, Dr Hart.” The blond winked at him, and quickly turned to get back into the ward. Harry’s eyes followed his movement as he entered the ward and closed the door, only to meet with Merlin and Percival’s, who were looking back at him through the door glass panel, faces unimpressed. Harry glared at them, refusing to acknowledge the disappointing headshakes they were giving him, before turning away to take his leave.

* * *

“Stop making that face.” Roxy said to him, looking like she had all but given up on Eggsy. Eggsy frowned at her, adjusting the strap of his shoulder bag, and stopped walking. They had just finished with their shift, and was giving tomorrow as a day off. Roxy rolled her eyes at him.

“That face you made every time you saw Dr Hart passing by. The dreamy face.”

“I do not have a dreamy face, and definitely not because of Dr Hart.” Eggsy indignantly responded, frowning some more and Roxy waved him off.

“You do, Eggsy, you just don’t see that.”

“Why would I make a dreamy face because of Dr Hart? I already have a boyfriend!” Eggsy stopped walking, causing the blonde to stop as well. She turned to take a look at her best friend; the pout on his face, and the crossed arms. After a moment of staring him down, she rolled her eyes again and continued to walk forward.

“Right. How can I ever forget that?” Her voice rolled sarcasm so painful it almost punched Eggsy in his heart. He quickly started walking too, approaching Roxy to walk side by side with her.

“Charlie is a great boyfriend, Rox, why are you always like this?” he sighed, running his fingers through his hair. His shoulders slumped and Roxy waved her hand in the air as if she was trying to explain to the world her opinion about their current topic. They were the only people on the sidewalk because it was already eleven pm, their rented house was only a hundred meters away from the Kingsman Private Hospital.

“What you have with Charlie, is not a relationship. What you have with him is the intense feeling for his cock, arse and tongue, which can be misidentified as love.”

Eggsy made a face, but Roxy continued talking while looking all unimpressed.

“It’s not that I’m not supporting the one-year-and-counting so-called relationship you have with him but really? You never made that face you made to Dr Hart to Charlie. And I know, I get it, Charlie’s a douchebag who lives off people’s miseries but he’s an all right douchebag, he’s my best friend too, but for how long bouncing on Charlie’s cock would make you happy?”

Eggsy stopped walking again; this time with awe on his face.

“Bouncing on Charlie’s– wow, Rox, I never thought you had that in you.” He gaped, and she turned to look at him over her shoulder with a smirk. “And we’ve friends for what? Four years?”

She rolled her eyes at him again, and Eggsy hurried back to walk by her side.

“Rox, I’m not gonna listen to you. You never complained before and suddenly since we started our residency you’re all wise and sage about relationship, especially mine. How about the librarian you’re dating now, yea? What about you expressing all your analogies to him instead of me?” Eggsy muttered, almost sulkily and he tightened the hold he had on his bag’s strap.

“I’m not dating the librarian. He’s just a one-night stand.” Roxy replied instead, giving him the look. Eggsy pouted.

“See?! You don’t even have a steady relationship. The longest one you’ve had was with Amelia, for what, four months before you freaked out!”

“Okay, stop right there, lover boy.” She abruptly turned to look at him, forefinger pointed and poked at Eggsy’s chest, eyes sharp and glaring, “My love life is a sensitive business.”

Eggsy looked down at the threatening finger on his chest, blue eyes wide as he realized his rookie mistake. He offered a sheepish smile to his best friend, the one where Roxy regarded with sharp eyes.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry, Rox, I didn’t mean that.” Eggsy raised both of his arms in disarming gesture, and then he let out a heavy sigh, heart feeling heavy all in sudden and his shoulders slumped with the motion, “It’s just that… I really like Dr Hart. He’s… nice.”

He looked down at his shoes, blue eyes softened as he thought about the older doctor who had been his mentor since he was in medical school. He did not really know the man but Harry was one of his father’s friends. Lee had passed away in a hit-and-run accident when Eggsy was twelve, and his friends had come to visit his family a few times to help Michelle and their youngest child, Daisy, coped with their loss. Being in a boarding school and later, medical school, Eggsy didn’t really get the chance to know them.

And now, getting to know Harry was like the best thing that he had ever done.

Harry taught him a lot of things, and always gave him words of encouragement. Every time he looked at Eggsy, he always seemed like he was proud of him, and he was always there to support Eggsy when Eggsy fucked things up.

He didn’t think he wanted to live a life without Harry anymore now.

Roxy must have realized what sort of things were going through his mind, because when he looked back at the girl, she was looking at him with eyes full with sympathy and understanding.

“Look, I’m sorry as well, Eggsy, but,” she sighed, looking sideways for a moment, before looking back at him again. This time, they met eye-to-eye, and she offered him a small smile, brown eyes soft under her long pretty eyelashes and Eggsy thought he would have fallen head over heels for her if he wasn’t so bent for men.

Pun – seriously – intended.

“You said it yourself that I’m being all wise and sage since we started here for our Residency. It’s because I just realized something. Eggsy, although I have like, zero experience about long term relationship, I know the look on your face. I know it too well, because I live with that expression since I was ten, and coming back here make me remember it clearly.”

Eggsy slowly let out a breath, and watched as Roxy’s smile became more genuine, as if she was reminiscing something private and precious to her.

“That is the look on James’ face each and every time he looks at my brother. Well, he’s still an idiot sometimes, or most of the times, but I didn’t miss it, you know? When he thought Percy wasn’t looking at him, I do. You got the same exact look on your face. Like you are in love with Dr Hart.”

Eggsy scrunched his face, and tilted his head up to look at the sky.

“In love–? Rox! _Come on_!” he almost wailed, and Roxy let out a small laugh.

“It’s true! You know I’m never wrong!” she rebutted against him, eyes twinkled and smirk set on her face. Eggsy groaned loudly, before hurriedly continued walking, mind set on ignoring his best friend behind him. However, he didn’t let go of his last chance to shout back at Roxy from his shoulder.

“There’s always the first time for everything!”

“Oh yeah? Like crushing on one Dr Harry Hart like a five-year-old girl?!”

“What-? Okay that’s it! You’re making dinner tonight.”

“Okay… since you’d love me to get our kitchen on fire, okay.”

* * *

“What can go wrong anyway?”

Harry squinted his eye a little, as he looked back and forth at his best friend and the vice president of the hospital.

Tilde smiled at them; the pretty, reserved smile where the skin near her eyes crinkled, along with a tilt on the left side of her pretty red lips. She looked dangerous, vicious. _Dangerously vicious_.

The veins on Merlin’s forehead however, looked like they were about to burst.

“What can go wrong, dear Merlin, is that this is the second time you’re requesting for a permission to cut the patient’s head into half.” Tilde answered the other doctor, one finger pointed up as if she wanted to chide him instead of talking politely.

Merlin, on the other hand, looked like he was strangled by his own breath.

“And this is also the second time you rejected the request.” Merlin replied – more like snarling back, in Harry’s humble opinion – causing Tilde to lean back against her leather chair, fingers of her both hands intertwined on top of her table. Her office was large, a little cold, and sophisticated, much like her personality, and Harry could feel another headache coming.

“People called it ‘request’ for a reason.” She smiled at Merlin, giving another one of her ‘Don’t Mess with Me’ smile, but Harry thought their years of living together had made Merlin immune to all her threats.

“But how are we going to diagnose the patient’s condition if we can’t cut his head into half?!”

“Like how you did with all your previous patients. By being their doctor. Or have you been slacking in that part as well as how you did the others?”

Another smile, this time including a smug face.

Yes, the headache was definitely in now, Harry inwardly groaned.

“If I didn’t know any better, I think you’re trying to inflict retribution against me.” Merlin deadpanned in response to Tilde’s taunting voice. The female doctor smiled back at him, shrugged one shoulder and took her pen next to her just to make a swirl in the air with it.

“You have such a high regard to your position in my life, dear, you just never seems to change.” She let out a chuckle, eyes glinting under her long blond eyelashes as she leered at Merlin. Her action, unsurprisingly, caused Merlin’s face to redden so profusely.

Harry was almost worried that Merlin would finally lose it.

“Oh hey! I didn’t know you had guests!” James’ cheery voice suddenly chirped from the door, causing all the three doctors inside to turn and look at him. The Paediatric grinned, waving a file in his hand to them.

“I have the report for Mary-Ann Smith ready for you.” James smiled, seemingly oblivious to the atmosphere in the room, or he was just trying to keep the volcanoes in the room from exploding. Not that Harry didn’t appreciate his attempt.

“James, what have I told you about knocking?” Tilde sighed, but the fondness in her tone gave away her feeling. James and Tilde had been friends for a long time, anyway, just like how long Harry himself had known Merlin.

James and Harry also had to be the shoulders and the tissues when Tilde and Merlin divorced last year. Quite literally.

(Harry’s favourite shirt that Merlin had wiped his snots on were still at the back of his closet. Merlin had ruined it for Harry; Harry wasn’t going to be able to look at the shirt in the same way again.)

“You know what, you can keep the permission forever if you want. Professionalism is hard to find these days anyway.” Merlin suddenly shot out, standing up from his seat and stormed out from the office. James barely managed to avoid the fuming doctor, letting out a yelp when Merlin bypassed him like a tornado.

Harry sighed, and slowly turned to give Tilde his ‘look of desperation’.

However, it was Tilde’s genuine smiling face greeted him back this time.

“Here is the signed permission for the operation.” Tilde gave him the document that Merlin had given her twenty minutes ago, “I was just messing with him. He looked funny when he’s red in the face, isn’t he? Like a squirrel that got his nuts taken away, but of course at least the squirrel has furs.”

The Vice President continued to smile cheekily, and Harry had to let out another long-suffering sigh.

“Really.” He made a face at the female doctor, and she giggled.

James raised an eyebrow from the door.

“Did I just prevent World War III from happening?”

* * *

Eggsy sat down with a huge sheepish smile on his face; his lunch tray on top of the table, Roxy sat across the table right in front of him, and along with her there were the other doctors at the table as well.

Percival and James sat side by side, with Percival between Roxy and James. Next to Eggsy’s right side was the wall, and his left side was Harry, and next to Harry was Merlin.

“Not that much sugar, please, no, Merlin.” Harry made a disgusted face while watching Merlin added another spoonful of sugar into his cup of coffee. The bald doctor frowned, stirring his coffee quite harshly with his spoon.

“No sugar in this world is enough to heal me from Tilde. That woman is probably here to terrorize my life because hell couldn’t cope with her.”

“Metaphorically or literally?” Percival quipped back, sounding uninterested but not unkind. Percival’s eyes, were, however, staring at the unhealthy amount of mashed potatoes on his plate. He looked a bit disturbed and the tips of his ears were red. Eggsy could see the fleeting moment when Percival’s eyes shot dangerous glower at his husband next to him; as if he was giving him warning. James grinned back at Percival, all playful and childish.

Merlin glared at them.

“Literally. And James, put your hands on the table where I can see them.” Merlin barked at the brunette next to Percival, and he got a pout in return although James did as what he was told; retracting his left hand from under the table. Percival sighed, the tension in his shoulders dropped.

“Thank you, Merlin.” Percival nodded at Merlin, and Harry frowned some more at them. James just continued to sulk.

“Tilde? Dr Tilde? Our Vice President?” Eggsy asked confusedly, and Harry turned to look at him with a small smile on his face.

“I’ll tell you about it later.” He answered with a gentle murmur, as if he didn’t intend for the others to know what he was telling Eggsy. Eggsy blinked his eyes, unable to look away from the tints of the colour maroon in Harry’s brown irises.

They looked fascinating.

“Here, take some more of mine.” James already scooped his mashed potatoes, and put them on Percival’s plate. Roxy and Eggsy stared wide eyed at his plate; there must be some sort of regulation that disallowed doctors from poisoning themselves with mashed potatoes.

Percival, at least, seemed to have the same thought with them.

“James, I have enough.” He muttered, frowning, but James continued to add more of the gooey food on his plate.

“But you love them!”

“… I’m not going to finish all this.” Percival gritted his teeth, this time he looked a little murderous than just indifferent.

“Actually Percival is on a diet. He told me he is worried that he’s losing his abs.” Harry stated, all in sudden. All heads turned to look at Harry; eyes wide and mouth gaping. Eggsy blinked his eyes a few times, and he missed the smirk on Harry’s face as the older doctor looked at his younger associate. Percival, however, caught the sly smile perfectly clear.

“ _You_ -” Percival’s quiet voice snarled at Harry but he was cut off by the brunette next to him.

“Percy, seriously? Why would you starve yourself like that?” James turned to look at his husband, and this time Roxy made an exaggerating groan on behalf of her brother. Percival glared at the man sitting across him, hand clenching tight on his silver spoon.

“I am _not_ on a diet, why would you believe him more than me?” he glared at James, but James continued to look down at him with the serious look of disapproval deep etched on his handsome face. Percival’s face reddened so profusely Eggsy almost worried he was going into a shock.

“Aren’t you two married? Shouldn’t you know about his diet?” Merlin asked half-heartedly, lasagna half eaten on his plate. Percival turned to look at him, giving Merlin his sharp glare.

“James didn’t know I’m on a diet because _I am not on diet_.” He answered, eye twitching. Harry dapped the corner of his lips with a tissue, hiding a smile he intended for the married couple in front of him.

“If you’re not on a diet, then finish your lunch.” James coaxed his husband some more, making Percival’s face even redder as he gripped his spoon like it was a knife that could be used to stab James and Harry instead, and began to stab the unholy amount of mashed potatoes served as his lunch.

Merlin snorted into his cup of coffee, and Roxy gave her brother a pat on his shoulder.

“Actually, James,” Harry continued again, still in his mission to tease the usually stoic doctor, “Percival has also been craving for French fries, but the café doesn’t sell it and he doesn’t have any free time to make some healthy fries.”

Eggsy had to stifle a laugh when Percival gaped at Harry, as if the man was a traitor for breaking his secret, and James’ disapproval deepened on the frown shown on his face.

“Really? Now that’s something new. It seems like I need to widen the horizon of my cooking skill.” James muttered and Percival’s grey eyes were dark as they glared a hole at Harry.

“That’s it, Hart, you’re dead to me.” A stab on the mashed followed his words and Harry shook his head with a grin. “I’m just looking out for you.”

“You’re not. Now James’ going to be very insufferable for at least a couple of days. So, you are dead to me-”

“I’m not insufferable-” James actually looked offended as he butted into the argument his husband and friend was having, whilst Merlin snorted in the background.

“Keep telling yourself that, Spencer-”

“This,” Roxy looked at Eggsy, one eyebrow raised as she motioned with her spoon at the four older men beside them, “Is what I have to deal with in daily basis since I was ten, Eggsy.”

Eggsy took a sip of his mineral water from the bottle, grinning as he watched the senior doctors interacted. They looked lively, almost comical, with the way how comfortable they were with each other. Eggsy knew that they studied in the same medical school in Cambridge, before parting ways for a few years, then coming back to work together. Eggsy’s own father, Lee, was one of them, and his death had probably devastated them to the core.

Eggsy didn’t know much about their history, but he had Lee’s photo album back in his hometown. It helped him knowing his father more than the twelve years of Eggsy’s past with him.

“That looks fun.” He pointed out to Roxy, but the response that he got was a roll of Roxy’s eyes instead. The blonde resident shook her head, her ponytail sway with the movement, before she reached out to steal Eggsy’s steamed cauliflower from his plate.

“It’s not fun at the times they ask you to pick sides.” She complained quietly, and munched on the vegetable. Eggsy bit his lower lip, blue eyes slowly turning to look at the married couple. Percival was eating his mashed potatoes, cheeks red as his husband fussed at him. The older doctor had his tissue in his hand, dapping on Percival’s lips when some of the food stuck on the side of his lips. The latter looked embarrassed at the display of affection the former kept on insisting on him, but he didn’t wave away his husband. Merlin growled at them to stop being so disgustingly romantic, and Harry just laughed when Percival growled back at the bald doctor, being all protective of James but at the same time annoyed by James’ lack of understanding in personal space in public.

When Eggsy turned to look back at Roxy, he was surprised to see a small smirk playing on the blonde’s lips. She took a sip of her orange juice, eyebrows wiggled playfully at him and Eggsy just had to bite his lip from saying anything defensive. That would definitely spur the blonde more into her mission to get Eggsy to realize his so called ‘true love’.

“Do you want more juice?”

“No need, James, just sit and be quiet.”

Eggsy looked again at the couple, and this time, instead of listening to them banter, what caught his eyes was the way how James smiled at Percival. His blue-grey eyes were warm and adoring, and the smile looked none like the ones he gave to everyone he met. He watched Percival ate his lunch, his head tilted a little to his left side as his eyes softened, and Percival seemed oblivious to the attention he got.

But Eggsy knew he was not. Eggsy knew because the corners of Percival’s lips turned upwards a little as he finished his lunch, and suddenly the moment between them felt too private for Eggsy to observe.

Eggsy faked a cough, looking down quickly and grab his bottle of water to drink.

The action didn’t go unnoticed by everyone at the table, but only Harry regarded him with a voiced concern.

“Eggsy, you’re okay?”

“Ahem, I’m fine…” Harry frowned a little at him, and Eggsy flushed under the attention, “Really, Harry.”

“We got around 15 minutes left before the next shift. Come on, finish your lunch.” Merlin’s voice cut away Harry’s eyes on him, and Eggsy had to let out a small sigh of relief. He looked back at his lunch, pushing the fried rice around with his spoon, before he was then distracted by a kick to his leg.

Looking up, Eggsy saw Roxy raised an eyebrow at him, and Eggsy shook his head minutely.

Roxy, at least, had the decency not to question him any more in front of the other doctors. He finished his food without saying anything else, and had spent the rest of the day trying his best to ignore the burn of Harry’s concerned stare on his person.

* * *

The whole week passed by Eggsy with a blur of sleepless nights, emergency rooms, and ended with some shocking news that James broke his left leg by falling down the stairs. James was given three months medical leave, Roxy had told Eggsy with a long sigh as if she was dreading the upcoming weeks of grumpy brother-in-law. Merlin had made a sympathetic face only for a second when Percival told him about the accident, before bursting out laughing uproariously. At that time, they were taking a short break with Eggsy jolting down orders from Percival about a few of their latest patients. Harry wasn’t there to hear the news first hand but Eggsy was confident that he would laugh at Dr Spencer’s misery as well.

Percival looked long-suffering, probably because James fell down the stairs in his excited haste to play chase and run with their German Shepherd, Lancelot– What a name, Eggsy would have said when Roxy told him about their dog, but the reason he got JB at home in the first place was because Eggsy thought he was adopting a bulldog, so he kept the comment in his head –, and Merlin really had his right to laugh at his husband’s absurdity.

Merlin then slowly ceased his laughing to remind Percival about James’ life escapades.

“Remember that one time at the bar James spent the night, the one when you dumped him for the first time, robbers came in and two people were shot and James walked out completely unharmed? And that one time James and Harry tried to win my bet to climb the tree behind our faculty’s café and fell, Harry got four stitches on his left butt but James turned out to not even get a scratch? And how about that one time James-“

Percival’s deadpanned face had remained unchanged as he entertained Merlin as his listener. Eggsy, who stood next to Merlin, had to stifle a laugh at the thought that Dr Morton must have been going this through a lot to be this immune.

“And oh, that one time James crashed your new car-” The older doctor had suddenly stopped, and Eggsy had blinked his eyes when he realized both Percival and Merlin were now looking at him with strange and sheepish, apologetic looks on their faces. Percival faked a cough and Merlin straightened his body posture before looking at his watches.

“I’m sorry, lad.” Merlin said to him almost too gently, and when Eggsy finally got the idea of what just happened, Merlin had already taken his leave by an excuse of needing to get ready for an operation. Percival had looked him with his unreadable eyes, as if he was waiting for Eggsy to say something. Eggsy had had to force a laugh out, because suddenly, somehow, things had gotten awkward.

“I’m okay, Dr Morton, don’t you worry.” He gave the older doctor his customary ‘rest-assured’ smile. Percival, thankfully didn’t force him into it, and they had proceeded back to their work.

Eggsy sighed while remembering the incident three days ago, quietly walking back home alone from the hospital. Roxy had been spending her nights at Percival’s house; she was worried about James and at the same time was missing her brother as well. Roxy and Eggsy had started their residency at Kingsman Private Hospital a year ago, and while having their own rented house was fun, Eggsy knew Roxy missed to spend time with her family as well.

Eggsy had recently returned home for a short holiday, meeting his mum and Daisy after months of being so busy with his residency. The trip home took him almost three hours, and while the distance wasn’t really an issue, Eggsy found himself all right here in the middle of London and not homesick. Perhaps it was because he was used to boarding school.

Lost in his thought, Eggsy was surprised when a car suddenly stopped right next to him. He abruptly stopped; feeling a little wary and curious. Then the window of the black Audi that was closest to Eggsy was rolled down, and Eggsy found himself face to face with one Harry Hart.

“Dr Hart?” Eggsy blinked his eyes in surprise, and Harry rewarded him with a handsome smile.

“Please let me give you a lift.” He invited kindly, causing Eggsy to stand back up from his hunching position. The air was cold, nearing Christmas, and Eggsy blamed the weather for the sudden warmth on his cheeks.

“Umm, I’m okay, my house is close by.” He grinned, rubbing his nape almost sheepishly. Harry let out a chuckle, before leaning forward to unlock the door for Eggsy instead.

“No, I insist, please,” he smiled again, and Eggsy knew he was defeated so very easily. He got into the passenger seat next to the older doctor, and once the car moved again, Eggsy turned to look at Harry.

Harry was out of his doctor’s coat and his necktie was nowhere to be found. His collar was undone, and the first two buttons of his light blue Oxford shirt were unbuttoned. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows, showing off his forearms and Eggsy tried his best not to ogle at how fit the older doctor was. Harry also still had his glasses on, and his hair remained perfectly coiffed. Eggsy wasn’t even sure how he managed to still look so immaculate after thirty hours long shift.

“- Your house?”

Eggsy blinked when he realized he had been staring and didn’t hear what Harry was asking. Harry seemed to realize it too, but when he was looking back at Eggsy and smiled.

“Where is your house?”

“Umm, just drive straight, and then turn to the first left corner. My house is around there.” Eggsy informed the older doctor, and Harry nodded his head. Eggsy leaned back against the leather seat, trying not to feel so out of place sitting next to Harry in his expensive car that the interior smelled a lot like Harry. His hands played with the strap on his shoulder bag, before he slowly turned to look at Harry again.

To his surprise, Harry was also looking at him with a strange look in his eyes.

“Nearing Christmas, are we not?” Harry asked him suddenly, a small smile on his usually inexpressive face. Eggsy smiled back, lowering his eyes down at the feeling of warmth on his cheeks.

“Yeah… You’re not going back to your hometown to celebrate?”

“No, unfortunately not. I will be covering shift for Merlin. He’s going back to Scotland for a few days.” Harry explained, and Eggsy silently noted that Harry drove quite slowly, like he was taking his time to send Eggsy off. “And how about you? Going back to see Michelle and little Daisy?”

Eggsy laughed at the mentioning of his younger sister.

“Oh, she’s not that little anymore. She’ll be 16 this year.” Eggsy grinned, and watched as Harry’s smile widened. His eyes were fixed on the road, but he looked relaxed. His body leaned against his driver seat, and his hair looked so impeccable Eggsy felt like ruining it with his fingers.

But most of all, Eggsy wanted to know how Harry so much; he wanted to learn Harry and know him like the back of his own hand. Eggsy wanted so much for Harry to look at him back, and feel the same thing.

Eggsy shook his head when he realized what he was thinking, quickly continuing with what he was about to answer Harry.

“And I’m not going back home this time. I’ll be celebrating Christmas with Rox, and Dr Morton invited me for Christmas dinner at his house.”

“Oh? Then we shall be having dinner together. Percival invited me as well, and he is a very skilled cook.”

Eggsy couldn’t help but laugh at the information. “I thought Dr Spencer is the one who cooks?”

Harry turned just to give him a look of mortification, before shaking his head with a choked laughter.

“No. That man can’t even make fried eggs to save his life. He once caused fire in our dorm when we were still in medical school. Merlin had a little burn scar on his upper arm from the accident, and James, well, he escaped unscathed. It is a wonder how on Earth he managed to break his leg by falling down the stairs.” Harry shook his head with an amused smile on his face, whilst Eggsy tried his best to not remember about the scar on Harry’s ass that Merlin had mentioned. He bet his face must be burning red at that moment, and he was grateful that Harry’s attention was back on the road.

“And the only person who had faith that one day James will be able to cook a decent and edible meal, was Lee.”

With that, the car came into stop in front of Eggsy’s neighbourhood, and Eggsy took a sharp breath in. He blinked his eyes slowly, and came to meet Harry eye-to-eye. The two of them stared at each for a moment, and the air between them felt like it had come into a still. Eggsy didn’t know much about his father, but one thing that he knew was that Lee had died a hero, and Eggsy, whilst saddened by his sudden leave, was proud of his father. But the look on Harry’s face said otherwise. Harry looked torn; like he wanted to explain himself, but unable to do so without hurting Eggsy.

So when Harry opened his mouth to speak, Eggsy leaned forward and pressed his fingers against Harry’s lips.

Harry’s brown eyes were wide as they stared at Eggsy, but Eggsy couldn’t help himself from hushing the older man. Eggsy pressed his fingers slightly more against Harry’s soft lips, wanting him to be quiet and listen to what Eggsy had to say.

“Don’t worry, okay?” Eggsy asked him softly. There was another moment of silence, in which Harry’s eyes continued to scrutinize him with wide-eyed look. But when Harry finally came to his senses, he gave Eggsy a nod and a timid apologetic smiled. Eggsy smiled back at him, and almost reluctantly, pulled away.

The two of them gazed at each other for a while, both not wanting to move but not knowing what else to say. So Eggsy did what he had to do, he turned over his shoulder to face the door while making a gesture to open it.

“I think I better get going.” He told the older doctor meekly, “It’s getting late. Thank you for the lift, Dr Hart.”

“Harry.”

Eggsy blinked his eyes, surprised.

“What?”

“Call me Harry,” Harry looked at him, only a small smile on his face, but his eyes were soft and warm, “And here, take this.”

Eggsy was suddenly wrapped in a dark blue scarf, making him let out a surprised gasp. Harry’s smile widened as he tied the scarf loosely around Eggsy’s neck, hands gentle and warm.

“Oh, I can’t-” Eggsy scrambled to undo the scarf, but Harry’s hands stopped him firmly despite the gentle pressure he was keeping on Eggsy’s wrists. Eggsy stopped moving at once, wasn’t really sure how did Harry managed to get so close to his face. He looked even more real this close, more like a normal human being rather than the perfect Dr Harry Hart.

If Eggsy were to move slightly forward, their lips would have met and Eggsy would-

“Please, just keep it.”

Harry murmured gently, breaking Eggsy out of his reverie.

Eggsy let out his breath, and blinked his eyes slowly as Harry pulled away to give him his space. He stared at Harry for a second more, before glancing away in hope that Harry couldn’t see the warmth that had rushed into his cheeks. The older man wasn’t really helping with his smiling, still looking at Eggsy with apparent fondness in his eyes.

“Thank you, Harry. Have a good night.”

Eggsy murmured almost shyly, and quickly made his way out from the car. He rushed towards the direction of his house, missing the look that marred Harry’s face.

Eggsy, in his haste, almost knocked away the box that was placed in front of his door. He looked down at the box wrapped in brown paper, before reaching down to pick it up. Eggsy checked the name of the sender, and it got him by surprise.

Turning to check on whether Harry had left, Eggsy had to force a smile out and waved when he realized Harry’s car was still where he parked. Harry responded with a nod, and Eggsy quickly unlocked his door to get inside.

Once he did, Eggsy shut the door close and leaned his back against it. He didn’t even bother to do anything else, just sliding down to sit on his arse; the box remained in his hold.

The blond took a few shaky breaths, blinking his eyes as he stared at the box now on his lap. His fingertips rubbed against the name against on the wrapper, eyes dropping half lidded as he imagined his boyfriend’s hand holding on a marker pen as he wrote down his own name.

Then Eggsy remembered Harry’s hands; large and calloused, but strong as they held Eggsy’s wrists, in Harry’s car.

Shaking his head furiously, Eggsy quickly torn open the wrapper and the box. He was then greeted by a sight of his favourite transparent sphere. Eggsy stared at the globe for a moment, before carefully taking it out and look into its miniaturized inside.

The snow globe in the box had a miniaturized Eye of London in the inside, there were even tree miniatures and the river frozen at the bottom of it. Eggsy couldn’t help but smiled, shaking it a little to watch the snow particles layered the scene.

Eggsy then took out his hand phone to call Charlie, already thinking of how to thank the man without sounding too very-happy with his present; Charlie was a smug bastard and Eggsy really didn’t want to feed his ego too much. However, before he could unlock his phone, he saw a card was placed inside of the box as well.

Gingerly, Eggsy took out the card and saw the front of it had a picture of a winking smiley. He felt a little confused since Charlie hadn’t told him about his present, so what was inside must be the real surprise.

Opening the card, Eggsy read the messages inside, and felt something heavy knocked him out of breath.

“Fuck.” Eggsy let out slowly, eyes widened and his mind reverted back towards the conversation he had with Harry a few moments ago. He could remember it clearly with the memory of Harry’s smiling eyes, Harry’s scarf around his neck, Harry’s scent that was still lingering in Eggsy’s senses, and sadly, the card continued to exist – very real – in Eggsy’s hands.

Eggsy remembered how comfortable and happy he was being with Harry, although everything with the older man was still new to him. He remembered how Harry looked at him, and could very easily imagined how he had looked at the older man only by the fast pace of his heartbeats.

Eggsy groaned, leaning back his head and letting it knocked loudly against the door.

“I’m totally _fucked_.”

On the card, the message was written with clear and too precise meaning;

_“Guess who is coming to London to celebrate Christmas with his darling Eggy? ;)”_

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you guys know, the back story is that Harry was the one who carried out the operation on Lee after Lee was badly injured in a hit-and-run accident for trying to save a child. Harry, clearly, couldn't help Lee to make it through. Cue, the guilt and obvious awkwardness between Harry and Eggsy when it comes to Lee.
> 
> Anyway, I'm too busy nowadays but I'll see what I can later, yea?
> 
> Thank you for reading this. ;)


End file.
